What Have I Become ?
by Mirmoz
Summary: EXTRAIT — Il y avait aussi du rouge sur sa peau. Tellement de rouge. Partout sur elle. Du bout des doigts, elle toucha son visage laissant encore plus de cette couleur poisseuse sur ses lèvres. Elle laissa sa main retomber lourdement, ses doigts s'engluant dans quelque chose qu'elle devinait.


**_— _****WHAT HAVE I BECOME ? **_—_  
><strong>''<strong> _we've all got a monster inside of us_ **''**

**Rated : T  
>Words :<strong> 1'375  
><strong>Playlist :<strong> _Total Eclipse of The Heart_ de** Sleeping at Last**

J'ai fait ça pour le prompt de _seastarved _sur tumblr, inspiré par cette image que vous trouverez au lien suivant : _ post/107329252753/chinxs-hiatus-prompt-challenge-prompt-1-sov._ J'ai eu beacoup de plaisir à l'écrire, j'espère que vous en aurez autant à le lire ! :)

**+ :**

* * *

><p>Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée là, elle n'en avait aucune idée et quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle ça la terrifiait. Il y avait du sang partout, il y avait<em> tellement<em> de sang. Elle n'arrivait pas- ne_ pouvait_ pas se souvenir de ce qui était arrivé. Il semblait qu'elle avait mis sous clé ces fragments de souvenir et qu'elle avait jeté la clé quelque part où elle ne la retrouverait jamais. Tout ce qu'elle arrivait vraiment à ressentir à cet instant c'était un vide. Quelque chose qui manquait. C'était comme si elle n'était pas vraiment là, qu'elle regardait à travers d'autre yeux qui ne lui appartenaient pas à travers les yeux de _quelqu'un d'autre_, _d'autre chose_. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de couleurs autour d'elle, elles avaient toutes disparues. C'est peut-être ce qui manquait ? Tout ce qu'il restait était un voile de rouge qui était partout où elle regardait, comme une centaine de pétales de rose. _Des roses rouges_. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas se souvenir ? Il y avait _tellement_ de sang.  
>Emma baissa les yeux, les laissant tomber sur la première chose qu'elle pu voir. Elle tourna lentement ses mains. Il y avait aussi du rouge sur sa peau. <em>Tellement de rouge. Partout sur elle.<em> Du bout des doigts, elle toucha son visage laissant encore plus de cette couleur poisseuse sur ses lèvres. Elle laissa sa main retomber lourdement, ses doigts s'engluant dans quelque chose de visqueux, quelque chose qu'elle devinait.

Elle fit demi-tour sur elle-même et fit un pas dans l'obscurité. Tout était sans dessus dessous, comme si une tempête avait tout ravagé. Quand elle posa son pied par terre, elle entendit du verre brisé crisser sous sa chaussure. C'est là qu'elle remarqua que la baie vitrée d'un des bureaux était brisée en des milliers d'éclats, les petits morceaux de verre tâchés de sang, comme tous le reste, et qu'à un pas d'elle gisait un corps.

Emma sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, sans jamais les sentir sur ses joues. Il y avait cette petite partie d'elle qui avait envie de pleurer et hurler, et puis, il y avait cette étrangère qui regardait ce qui s'était passé sans que son cœur ne tremble une seule fois ; elle serait partie sans se retourner. Celle dont le cœur commençait à faire mal, à se déchirer en deux pour satisfaire chacune d'elles revenu sur ses pas, essayant de respirer et de faire partir les points de couleurs qui dansaient devant ses yeux.

Emma faillit trébucher et se retourna. Il y avait un autre cadavre– quelques autres dans une cellule. Elle le regarda depuis les yeux de cette autre chose, détaillant les blessures suintantes sur son corps. Une demi-lune se dessinait sur son épaule la chose avait dû gratter sa peau jusqu'à le déchirer. À l'intérieur d'elle quelque chose se brisa– peut-être son cœur, elle n'aurait pas su dire et elle resta sans bouger. Tout à l'intérieur d'elle lui faisait mal, tout avait l'air cassé. Emma leva la tête, rencontrant les yeux de son reflet dans le miroir, ils paraissaient si vide, deux lagon de charbon, juste du _noir_. Il n'y avait rien dans ses yeux. Pas de lumière.

Emma sentit son cœur rater un battement quand elle entendit le verre brisé craquer – pas sous ses pas cette fois – et se retourna. Elle se sentit un peu comme un gamin qui aurait volé une sucette mais ce qu'elle avait pris était bien pire que quelques bonbons. Ça lui fit d'autant plus peur quand ses yeux tombèrent sur lui. Tout d'un coup, les couleurs éclatèrent sur ses pupilles l'aveuglant quelque instant. Il lui sembla qu'elle avait retrouvé ses yeux, la façon dont elle avait l'habitude de regarder au travers, de _le_ traverser. Il ne devrait pas être là.

— Emma.

Elle fit un pas en arrière heurtant une nouvelle fois le corps qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle jeta un œil sur lui, ses yeux tombant dans les siens. On dit souvent que les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme, mais peu importe où elle cherchait, il semblait que toutes les lumières qui les hantaient avaient disparus. Que la vie s'était en allé._Quelque chose_ _l'_avait volée. _Tout comme la sucette._ Emma sentit une larme glissée sur sa joue et venir mouiller ses lèvres, et leva la tête. Crochet glissait ses yeux sur elle, laissait son regard tracé les motifs sur sa peau encore dessiné de rouge. Ça n'était pas censée tatouée sa peau, elle n'était pas censée être gribouillée de rouge, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour n'imaginer que l'atténuer.

Emma sentait de petites décharges d'électricité remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale alors que Killian continuait à glisser ses yeux sur elle. Elle pouvait sentir chacun de ses regards la décortiquer, mais pas une seule fois, elle n'osa posé ses yeux sur lui. Que se passerait-il si tout avait disparu, que la façon dont il avait de la regarder avait changé ? Emma aurait aimé entendre qu'il allait la réparer, qu'il allait tout effacer, mais il ne dit rien. Il avait pourtant toujours su quoi dire… _Est-ce qu'elle était allée trop loin ?_ Son cœur se serra entre ses côtes, sa cage thoracique soudain trop petite pour le tenir. Ruby était là elle aussi. Emma ne s'était même pas rendu compte que ses yeux s'étaient accrochés désespérément à elle. Seulement il y avait _plus_ dans ses yeux, c'est peut-être pourquoi elle avait oublié qu'il était là. Qu'il avait oublié les mots.

— Ça va aller, _love_, dit-il presque en murmurant, sa voix douce, faite de velours comme s'il ne voulait pas la cassé. Emma se sentit fondre comme neige au soleil, son cœur n'était plus que de la guimauve mais, elle n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Ruby. Elle avait peur de ce qu'elle verrait dans les siens.

— Je…, rien ne semblait juste à dire. _Je._

Ça la frappa d'un seul coup, tandis qu'elle regardait dans les yeux lupin de Ruby. Ce n'était pas un _quelque chose_, c'était un _quelqu'un _: elle avait été celle qui _les_ avaient volés. Elle eut l'impression que sa peau était trop petite pour elle, qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus. Le sentiment de solitude qui l'avait suivie depuis ce jour où elle était sortie de cette armoire ne mis pas longtemps avant de retrouver son chemin. Emma eut envie de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de courir aussi vite, aussi loin qu'elle pouvait, mais s'en aller ne servirait à rien cette fois, parce que peu importe où elle irait il la retrouverait, _pas vrai ?_ C'est ce à quoi elle s'accrocha.

— Je les ai tués, c'était juste un chuchotement qui resta comme suspendu au-dessus d'elle comme si ça allait toujours être là avec elle, _éternellement_. Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes tant bien que mal. C'était elle qui avait fait ça, c'était _sa_ faute.

Ils laissèrent le silence jouer autour d'eux.

Emma se laissa noyer dans ses yeux bleus. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, les siens étaient remplie de _tellement_ de choses, mais elle ne voulait qu'en trouver _qu'une_. Elle essaya de trouver cette petite chose qu'elle avait peur de ne plus sentir la chatouiller ; cette petite chose qui se cachait quelque part par là d'habitude et qui la faisait trembler, toutes ces petites paillettes qui disaient qu'il l'aimerait toujours. Emma pouvait les voir nager dans l'océan qu'était ses yeux. C'était toujours là et elle put enfin respirer plus facilement.  
>Crochet fit un pas vers elle et essaya d'attraper sa main, mais elle recula subitement enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, construisant un mur entre elle et lui : elle ne lui ferait pas de mal.<p>

— Ne fais pas ça, murmura-t-elle.

Ruby avança vers elle, diminuant la distance qui les séparait sans le vouloir elle répondit à l'appel de détresse qui tremblait dans sa voix, semblant enfin prendre vie dans la scène macabre qu'elle avait décorée et posa une main infiniment gentille sur son poignet. C'était comme si des ailes de papillon frôlaient sa peau. Doucement, elle serra sa main. Emma la laissa faire, ses doigts s'ancrant à elle par réflexe. Ruby la regarda profondément dans les yeux, touchant presque son âme.

— Ça n'arrivera plus. Je te le promets.

Emma la croyait.


End file.
